Changes
by xxSianLouxx
Summary: Dark Hermione/Draco fic.. Every thing has changed, the light is no longer winning. Hermione had changed. Will Hermione let the darkness overwhelm her? Please R&R and give a chance. xxx
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

Chapter one.

A young women walked through the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for anyone who had been to the school in the last century, the school and its grounds would be unrecognizable. The once green plush landscape was strewn with , rotting, decaying corpses. This was the scene of a battle fought for over a decade among child and adult. Now over, Hermione Jane Granger was no more a child but a twenty one year old witch with no-one left. It was official Lord Voldermort had won. As she moved stealthily through the wreckage and rubble trying to avoid being detected, as it would only mean one thing; death or a death-eaters whore.

Up ahead she heard distant voices and tried to sneak into the shadows of the Forbidden Forest, only to discover that she had walked into a camp. Looking around to see if anyone had discovered her sudden appearance, she found that a group of her fellow order members who had survived, were tied up and gagged. She cursed out loud, her good natured soul could not bare to see those whom she cared for and respected treated in such a cruel degrading way. Slowly she crossed the clearing, determination shone clearly through her otherwise detached eyes. 'If it's the last thing that I can do I can set these people free give them a chance to escape over-sea's and to try to start a new life for themselves.' So against the natural instinct of fight or flight she began untying their bonds.

Meanwhile a young man stood and watched as the Golden Trio's whore began to bend and undo the rest of his prisoners bindings, and watched as those who had been freed ran off into the forest. 'Oh well' he smiled sadistically, 'just means more sport for myself.' Just as she freed the last and was about to stand up, he clasped his arms round her waist from behind and brought his hand to her mouth to muffle the sound of her sharp scream. Oh how he would of loved to see her face. The terror shinning through her honey colored eyes.

"My, my who do we have here but our very own lioness?" He whispered huskily into her ear. How he hated this Mudblood. The Mudblood who had bested him at absolutely everything, who had turned him down in their seventh year. The Mudblood who would spring to mind every time he would lay in bed another random witch wrapped around him beneath the sheets. The one that got away. Well not tonight, this little vixen would be his now forever more, wether she liked it or not. Under his strong and powerful arms she attempted to fight, this made him chuckle at her futile attempts. However his chuckles soon turned into a hiss as she bit into his palm with all the strength she could muster. Reflectively he pulled his mouth away from her mouth sharply and she stumbled to the floor beneath him. Before he had time to regain himself she was up and then running off into the darkness of the woods. Swearing and Muttering he took off after her.

Hermione could not believe her stupidity but as lady luck once again stepped in to intervene she took her shot and pelted into the dark trying to escape from his malicious grasp. Fear and terror gave her the adrenalin to sprint through the dense branches of the woods, twigs and branches catching at her clothes and hair as she continued to run. It was only once she noticed that she could not hear the sound of footsteps behind her that she slowed down. If there was one thing she knew about Malfoy she knew that he loved the thrill of the chase, so where was he? As she jogged trying to get an idea of exactly where she was, she heard someone stalking through the bracken to the east of her. Squinting her eyes to try to focus them on the moving figure she caught a flash of his silvery hair in the scarce moonlight that breached through the tops of the trees. He moved with such speed and stealth, picking up her pace she ran like the wind and could hear him picking up his speed. It was almost like he was hunting and she was his prey. Within a second he was upon her pinning he down onto the damp mossed covered floor, straddling her his powerful limps held her soundly down, no chance of turning the tides and gaining the upper hand she surrendered. Death was most likely what her punishment would be, but Draco had other ideas on his mind.

Draco looked down upon the witch he had trapped beneath him and felt his mouth water with the smell of her. It was something that he had no control over and as his mouth began to moisten with the hunger that he had tried to ignore, he brought his lips down to the pulse point in her delicate long neck. His teeth elongated and punctured through the delicate tissue. Hermione gasped, recognition ignited in her eyes as she realized exactly what was about to happen. He had never tasted anything so pure and delicious as her life force, he drank until his hearts content. The warm liquid gushed down his throat. Her memories flashed before his eyes. Her first words, her first steps, first day she had practiced magic unconsciously, when she began to suspect she wasn't just an ordinary girl, receiving her letter, boarding the Hogwarts express, he knew her every waking and sleeping moment her every dream and desire. Desire. She desired him, loved him even. Shocked he pulled back before remembering what that would mean for her, he looked over her face her eyes glassy and clouded, seeing but not quite. Her face was flushed and her body began to convulse. Cursing out loud he realized what he had done. Her body was infected now, like his had become over four years ago. The venom would be spread to far, there was nothing to do other than wait. So with that he gathered her up in his arms and apparated back to his manor.

Fire. The burning was uncontrollable as the flame spread through her body, she felt her body stiffen and convulse again. Days? Weeks? Months? How long had this gone on for? Then she felt her heart slow. 'No Hermione!' she told herself, 'don't you give up! Don't you let go!' although she willed it so she felt the beatings of her heart die until there was no more. Although her heart had stilled the fire within her continued to rage, and when she thought there was no way to extinguish it, it rushed to her throat where she opened her mouth and let out a blood curdling shriek of agony. Then she lay still and all that was left was the dull throb in her throat. Opening her eyes she found that her sight was so much more sharper, enhanced. She could see the molecules of dust floating in the air around her, the sunlight shinning in through the dark heavy curtains. 'Sunlight?' she thought to herself how bizarre. She sat straight and began to stand, it felt like she was made of glass, agile but the strength in her arms and legs as she pushed her self of the bed was amazing. She walked over to the window and drew the curtains back and the sunlight hit her eyes making her blink, her eyes they stung but hey? At least she hadn't been incinerated. She made her way around the room and noticed two doors. One had to be an exit she thought to herself. Walking across the room she came to the first door, which was of an old maple with beautiful hand crafted floral designs bordering the frame. The handle was once again intrinsically designed and felt cool in her hand, turning it she entered a magnificent bathroom. A huge mirror stood on the wall opposite the doorway, slowly she made her way over to the panel of reflective glass.

Draco watched from the doorway as the witch/vampire took in her new appearance. Although he had always admired her from afar, and had secretly thought her perfect, he could not deny that the differences from her change had made her even more breathtaking. Her skin which once held a faint olive tone now glowed with a creamy and milky complexion. Her hair was now calm and smooth no sign of the frizz which he had so enjoyed taunting her about. It now cascaded down her back in soft curls, which framed her face delicately. Her eyes where what had changed the most dramatically, once a honey colour, now shone through dark heavy lashes with multiple colour; gold, cocoa, honey, hazel, green and caramel. Her body although always slim, had become curved, his eyes followed the directions of her curves, the small defined waist, rounded hips, bottom, the heave and fall of her chest. Truly a temptress, a seductress, a perfect hunter. He watched as she gazed into the mirror, her hand reaching up to touch her now plump red rosebud lips, no need for lipstick anymore, it was all natural. She was shocked, was this beauty standing before her in the mirror really her own reflection? Yes from what she could remember about their brief study of Vampirism in seventh year, that with the change comes enhanced looks so they could lure in victims, but the reflection before he seemed surreal.

She vaguely noticed movement in the reflection, somewhere behind her, however she was entranced with what she was seeing in the mirror. Slowly she heard a voice whisper in her ear, sending shivers pleasantly up her spine.

"See 'Mione, now you see the beauty that I saw in second year, now do you understand how I could love, feel for you? I am still that same monster, and yes I have pulled you down with me like you said I would. But tell me does it not feel exhilarating?" his mouth was just below her neck, where he had bitten her with such fierce desire in his eyes. Turning her into 'that same monster.'

''Yes whilst it does feel exhilarating, why Mallory? why make me into that monster? Why not just finish me off? Get me out of your system once and for all? Why make me similar to you?'' She said calmly although she was furious, tears feel in rivulets down her cheeks, raising her hand to wipe the moisture from her face she found that it was not the normal salty bodily fluid but the red crimson of blood. She stared at it with fascination. Draco looked down at her and saw the smeared trail of tears on her cheeks. Taking her hand he held it up to his lips where he kissed her bloodied fingertips, his tongue softly caressing the skin and his teeth gently nipping at the flesh of his chosen mate beneath his cold lips.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, although un-needed it came naturally like a smoker inhaling the much needed nicotine. It was like a sweet addiction, the feel of his lips tracing her fingertips like a soft whisper. He brought her hands up to his cold face and she cupped his cheek in admiration. Yes she detested this boy, man, this monster in front of her but to see this other side of him so blatantly it made her feel aglow with warmth. His eyes never left hers as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought her flush up against his lean cold body. His lips fell upon hers with a primitive hunger, all the suppressed tension of the past now boiled from beneath the surface with such fiery passion. It was only when Hermione felt the frame of the bed behind her knees did she pull away. This short pause however was not one of hesitation but one of desperation. Desperate to feel his skin on hers, she removed her clothing. (A simple night dress in which Draco had changed her into upon their arrival.) Draco soon followed suit and pushed her onto the bed. He watched how her hair lay around her face like a fountain of honeys and golds. How her chest raised with each labored breath. He just took a moment to compare this to his dreams and this was far more extravagant than any dream his mild imagination could muster.

He crawled up her body on his hands and knees, wrapping her legs round his waist as he felt her heat against his hardened cock. Oh how he had desired, dreamed, wanted this. He nipped lightly on her bottom lip asking for entry, she allowed him to taste and take every part of her. The feeling of his manhood against her swollen clit was enough just to send her over the edge, and she thought she'd never felt anything as good as just that before. That was until he slowly pushed inside of her warm moist passage.

They lay with their legs entwined and their faces shone with such pleasure and sheer utter exhaustion. Draco glanced over at the beauty lying next to him, his fingers traced the teeth marks on her collar bone she had received during their love making. 'Yes' he thought 'we just made love.' This was a serious moment in the young mans life as he before had never made love to a women, yes he'd fucked and screwed women, even used and abused some, but Hermione Jane Granger was one woman who his subconscious had chosen. The one whom he could not get and he couldn't believe his luck at having her lay so wantonly in her bed.

"I'm quite surprised at you granger," he whispered to her softly. "You have not asked me any questions at all, regarding your sudden predicament. Is there not anything that you wish to know?" He looked down upon his angel and saw her brows scrunch together in frustration. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at the face of the man that had killed her in order to save her from the likes of his father.

"Why?" was all she asked. Taken aback at her lack of questioning, he settled back down onto the large plump pillows and tried to explain to the young women why he had chosen her.

It had all started during there second year, just a stupid infatuation that he had tried to shake, then in third year she had clumped him one. No one had ever had the nerve to strike him like that without fear of the consequence. It was this lack of fear from his courageous lioness and the raw passion that had shone like a beacon on her face that had spurred his emotions and hormones into that of a frenzied love struck teenager. The feelings he felt for the stubborn Gryffindor grew and grew. His father and Voldermort were the only ones to stop him from proclaiming his love of the Golden Trio's Princess. That was until one night on a mission as a death eater he was attacked by a vampire. So at the tender age of fourteen he was changed into the creature that the Dark Lord had feared and admired. He stayed within the ranks of the the Dark Lord a feared and respected killer, answering to no one, not even Voldemort. Then at the final battle, Voldermort gave him one order. Kill the Mudblood, only she wasn't really a Mudblood was she? For she out of all those pure bloods on the battle field had out lasted them all. Hermione who had always shown unthinkable amounts of power for a 'muggle born' witch. Her marks were top of the class- beating Draco by far. Her skill at potions was precise and always came out with the correct results. Then there was her wandless magic, this had everyone baffled. It soon became fact that she was actually Dumbledore's great niece, and both of her parents were actually in fact squibs, and as neither her mothers or fathers parents survived the outbreak of Dragon Pox it was unknown until the will and testament of Albus Dumbledore was made public. He told her all of this not looking at her once. Yes he still hated her somewhere deep inside of his black soul, but his vampire self and his ID couldn't get enough of the small fire spark.

Hermione listened to his tale of why he had chosen her. It seemed a large part of him still couldn't stand her, detested her even. She lay still choosing not to interrupt his monolog. Then when he up and left her to contemplate his confession she made he choice. Hermione was if one thing 'head strong.' and she was not going to be somebody to settle for, so with that she raided his wardrobe. Now dressed in a pair of his dark track suit bottoms and jumper she opened the window, letting in the fresh night air and jumped from the second story, landing on his front lawn gracefully and without injury.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

Draco walked through the throng of the Dark Lord's army who were celebrating their victorious win at the battle of Hogwarts. He stood in front of the man whom he despised.

"Ah, Draco I see you have returned to us finally. Where have you been?" The voice which would of once sent shivers down his spine now sounded pathetic. Why would someone who had such 'power' have to take on this appearance and act of a monster? He was the one who was weak, unlike those who he slaughtered without moments hesitation or guilt. How could someone so feared be so afraid of those whom he did not understand?

"I've been out. I had to feed." Draco said, people behind him gasped at this cloaked figure and his utter disdain and lack of respect for their master. Voldermort however choose to ignore Draco's lack of respect.

"And the Mudblood?" Voldermort queried.

"Hermione- Although brought up by squibs your grace, is indeed a pureblood." Draco protested. "She has escaped though.' The Dark Lord stepped forward and the mood had turned sour.

"What do you mean Draco?" He whispered, his voice however was heard over the crowd behind who had stopped in their administrations. "How was she able to escape you of all people?!" Draco stood to his full height and looked Tom, for that was all he was to the young man now, straight in the eye.

"Well I changed her, left her alone in the manor for a short period of time and she left." Voldermorts voice was a picture, changing from furious to a look of sheer delight.

"You... You changed her? You mean to tell me that Miss Granger now is also blessed by the same curse that has been bestowed upon you?" Draco didn't like where this was leading. "Well this changes things. Draco, my son I want you to find me the Miss Granger and bring her to me unharmed."

Hermione sat in her parents living room, for that of a new vampire she was shocked at the amazing restraint she had shown at not having slaughtered the first human she'd had contact with. Choosing to live off the wildlife great Britain had to offer. She just hoped that this was just another sign of her good nature and kind heart. It had been over a month since she had left Draco's, moving from place to place, until she came upon the road in which her and her parents had lived in. Now the property lay derelict and deserted after the death of her parents. She looked around the living room at the dusty framed photographs that lined the walls, it brought a sad smile to the corners of her mouth. How she missed her parents, and now she would never see them again be it in life or the afterlife for she Hermione Jane Granger was one of the damned. She stood up and with renewed energy fled the comfort that was once her home. She moved stealthily through the streets of London, entering Diagon Alley and down a side street, there she entered through the doors of the night club. However this was no ordinary night club. Le Rouge was a club that was for vampires and their 'pets' as Hermione liked to call the Humans that came here and gave their consent to be fed upon.

Hermione walked through the crowds, the vampires reactions varied from looks of awe and looks of disdain and disgust. For a vampire to be able to not fall for the temptation of fresh human blood was unheard of and some people admired her for her restraint however others thought she was weak. Those who thought this were greatly mistaken as the young vamp had the power of ten of these buffoons, she had the ability to cast strong magic, her magic becoming more powerful with the change. She now was able to cast easily, with no concentration required and without her wand and had come to control many of the elements. Hermione looked fragile to say the least. Her doe eyed look portrayed the look of an innocent. Her tiny but curvy frame made her look younger than her age, she was almost childlike. Her creamy skin looked delicious and inviting even if she may be one of the undead. Yes Hermione was power personified, she could crush, curse or seduce you with out even straining herself.

She took her normal seat towards the back and in a corner. She wore her usual attire to the club, so to blend in. Her hair was down and cascading gently down her back and over her shoulders in golden hues. She wore a veil to cover the beauty of her face, but the bloody redness of her lips could be seen through the sheer material. Her thin, high collared coat was pulled in at the waist and feel to her knees, where a pair of leather knee high boots could be seen, the heel high but comfortable. Underneath she wore a short, vintage red dress with an articulate black lace design falling over it. She had been coming here every night for the past month, blending in with the shadows but everyone could still feel her presence. She sat there ignoring those who tried to converse with her, she sat there and ignored them all her eyes kept locked to the entrance looking and waiting for someone to enter.

However when she entered she hadn't noticed the blonde who sat on the other end of room, perched up at the bar. Malfoy looked over at her across the room. His creation. His. The only thoughts running through his head as he watched male after male look over her way with a hungry gleam to their eyes.

"Who is she?" a young women asked nodding her head towards Hermione's general area. Her companion looked over to the darkened corner. "She comes here every night, so I hear." Draco sat up and leaned over to the couple, intrigued.

"Hermione Granger, apparently but she always comes with that bloody veil covering her face, it's like she's ashamed." The other voice proclaimed. The other vampire was an elderly gent, he had short dark hair, and the most amazing piercing blue eyes. Draco felt a warning growl begin to emit from the hollow of his throat, but suppressed it out of his interest on his little witch.  
"She's one to watch however. I hear for such a little one she has untold power and strength. Why just last week she crushed Armos' wrist when he tried to engage her in conversation. And his one of the ancients." Draco felt a swell of pride for his little spit fire. She was an odd one, one who should be treasured and never let go. 'Attacking an ancient? My, my' he thought chuckling softly to himself. Draco had heard of the apparent ancient ones, although he was lead to believe that they were all dead. The ancient's were supposedly the most powerful undead beings, and not a group of vampires to mess with.

"I thought I'd eventually find you here Malfoy." Her voice from behind him sent unpleasant chills down his back.  
"And you two," she hissed at the gossiping couple near by, "why don't you fuck off and find someone to slaughter, instead of attacking me when I am not around to defend myself?." Draco was shocked into silence. Granger using that kind of vocabulary? And the sheer poisonous venom that accompanied her threats. Well it was quite the turn on. He turned on his bar stool to face her. Her coat lay unattended at her table and although the dress was quite modest it hung to her every curve leaving very little to the imagination. Oh how this evening was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

"Hello Granger" Malfoy said coolly, eyeing up the short brunette in front of him. Again he was in awe of the changes she had gone through. Her dress hanging to every delicious little curve, her boots hugging her smooth shapely legs. "What a surprise to see you here". At this she rolled her eyes, inclined her head over to the table in the far corner, which she had been occupying. He followed her over to the secluded table. He would follow her the brink of hell if he had to. She sat down and looked over her wineglass filled with the crimson liquid of one of her hunts. He looked good. She had to at least give the git that. His black shirt and suit trousers brought out the paleness of his skin, he almost looked as though he was made of marble. But she wasn't here to ogle at what he had to offer, no she was here to get even.

"Yes, I'm sure it's a surprise to you Malfoy". She sneered. "You sure one of your whores didn't inform you of my whereabouts"? Draco loved it when she was angry. The way how her eyes flashed dangerously drove him insane. His earlier conversation with Voldermort came back to play on his mind. He was forgetting the job.

"So you said you've been waiting here to catch me? So what was it you wanted me for? A repeat of that night". He smiled cockily and leaned casually back in his chair, his feet coming to rest where her legs were. 'Oh how cocky was this little shit'. Hermione thought as he felt his foot come up to rub against the material of her boots. 'If He wants to play this game, by all means lets play'. She laughed and kicked at his feet.

"Oh, Draco I can't get you from out of my mind. That amazing night we spent together meant so much to me, I was a fool for leaving the way likes I did." She lent across the table and took his cold hand in hers. As she leaned over the table at him she made sure to show him her ample cleavage. However he was not fooled he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Well how about we make a reenactment? Care to dance?" He stood up and held out his hand to the petite little vampire. She accepted it and they walked into the middle of the crowded dance floor. Once there he pulled her close and began dancing to the fast rhythm. "So then Hermione, why don't we just cut to the chase? What do you want?" He wrapped his arms securely round her tiny waist preventing her from any form of escape.

"I want revenge." And with that she spun out of his grasp. He was quick though and grabbed her wrist spinning her back towards him. She met him with an outstretched fist that met his jaw. 'Oh, so this is how she wants to play.' He thought. The pair swung at one another with an effortless grace. For those who could watch the vicious dance unfolds at vampire speed, it seemed as though each blow neither harmed nor impaired the couples obvious attempts at causing the other pain. Hermione was pushed roughly across the floor, her back connecting with the wall. Draco moved over to her and she moved out of his reach, circling him. He lunged for her and she spun out of his direction, where he landed on a nearby table, which collapsed underneath his dead weight.

"You know what Granger?" Malfoy laughed jumping up as soon as he landed. "You can be quite the Bitch some times." He moved across the room where she stood braced and ready for his open attack. His eyes never left hers, as he circled her, gradually moving in closer. Once he was an arms length away he crouched and swiped his leg round, taking hers out from underneath her. He straddled her using his arms and legs securely to pin her onto the ground. He brought his lips down on hers daring to take a taste of her delicious delectable lips. "Do you surrender to me now?" He quizzed his lips now mere millimeters from her own. Oh how she wished he would place his sweet tender lips on hers again. But he was teasing her. With one graceful heave she flipped herself over and captured him between her legs.

"I'm warning you Malfoy, do not mess with me!" She hissed. "Next time I see you, you'll not be so lucky as to walk out of this club alive." She lifted herself of his body smoothed out her dress and turned to gather her belongings. Before Draco had a chance to stand she had fled the bar. He stood and looked around at all the shocked and astonished faces of the crowd that had gathered. The wall in which he had thrown her at was in a bad state, and the table on which he landed was beyond repair. Without a word Draco walked across the room and sat down at his vacant bar stool with a look of utter pleasure and ordered another drink.

Hermione swung up into her old bedroom through her window. She often found herself coming back to haunt the home of her childhood rather than the one bedroom apartment, she owned. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, wishing she could just sleep. For that was one thing she missed most from her past life. Hermione was a thinker, and her mind would not give up on its quest to solve many mysteries and to gain all knowledge available to her. So where was her mind this evening? With all her pent up anger and passion she had allowed Malfoy to take the upper hand. And above that she had allowed that sniveling bastard to kiss her! She was so tired of the constant rattling in her head, her constant thoughts ricocheting of her brain. She just wished she could cut it off. She curled herself up in a ball and tried to drown out the sounds of her own faults with her crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

Chapter Four

Malfoy walked down a road, following the floral scent of Hermione. He had not stayed long at the bar, there was too much questioning. He stopped outside a house, the scent had faded. He was about to give up and retire home, when he heard the gently sobs coming from the open window at the back of the house. He climbed up the guttering and peeped in through the window. There she was with her back turned away from the window, shaking slightly as her cries wracked her small frame.

He slipped through the opening and silently crossed the room. Although he knew she would rather kill him than take any form of comfort from him, he on the other hand was head over heels in love with his little fledgling. He laid down on the bed besides her and felt her body stiffen.

"Ssh, I'm not here to fight or argue. Just let me try and console you." He whispered stroking her damp hair. He was surprised when she turned around and curled her body around his, seeking warmth and comfort. Their bodies were a perfect fit, every contour and curve of his was designed for hers to mould into his.

"Don't you ever get tired of it all Malfoy?" Her whisper was so small he wasn't quite sure if he had actually heard it. He took a moment to contemplate her words before answering. Did he ever get tired? Well the answer was simple, yes. Yes he did get tired of it all. He wished he could live, grow old, marry and have a family. Wished that he could hold the respect of those whom he knew and worked with, without having to spark, that fear and terror inside everyone.

"Yes" was all he answered. He felt her breathings begin to deepen and become more shallow. She seemed almost asleep. My how she was a funny creature, the mere fact alone how she continued to breath even though she had no need to do such a humane thing. Now you would almost believe that his little fire spark, lay in his arms peacefully asleep. Hermione was not asleep but had reached such a feeling of contentment and enlightenment that she was almost in a trance.

Her head soon became muddled up again with all her thoughts and feelings. She was so confused about how she felt about Draco. One minute she would want to rip his frozen heart out from his chest, and then the next she would be practically mewing at his feet. Malfoy jumped when he felt her soft lips caress his neck, but soon recovered and enveloped her in his arms, and brought his lips down on hers. His kisses were soft and slow to begin with, but then all the pent up frustration and passion boiled up from beneath the surface. He tried to remove her dress from over her head, but was having difficulties. The next thing he knew the fabric had vanished from his hands and was banished to her bedroom floor. He looked from the floor and back up to his hands, in shock, then he saw the smirk gracing her blossoming lips. Again he bent down and kissed her, wiping away the cocky grin that had become infectious. He kicked of his shoes and undid his belt strap before crawling up her body.

They spent the hours before sunrise proclaiming their love to each other. Once the sun rose they lay together basking in the morning sunlight. Hermione stood up with the bed linen wrapped around her, but Draco wasn't a fool and was not about to make the same mistake twice. He sat up and reached out and pulled down on her hand, bringing her flush up against his bare chest.

"Do you really think that I'd allow you to run of on me once again?" He whispered huskily. She lent back against him and looked over her shoulder at him. A blush rose to her cheek, how could he have possibly known that was what she was intending to do. "Don't look so shocked Hermione." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Your not so hard to read. And before you go I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry okay? I am sorry what I did to you, all of it. And if there is any possibility that in that big heart of yours, you could perhaps forgive me, well then I was wondering if you could consider giving me a chance?" He looked down at the sheets on the bed, as though they were the most amazing thing he had ever seen, however it was just to hide the fact that was afraid to see the rejection reflect from her eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

All was silent and then she kneeled in front of him, her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look up at her. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

"I love you too." Hermione whispered, she felt torn. While yes she had secretly harbored feelings for Draco since childhood, he had changed her into this monster. And she didn't think she could forgive him for this. Her head was muddled, she'd just had the most fantastic sex with this god incarnate, but she couldn't get over the fact that he had ruined her life since the age of eleven. Draco had bullied her and humiliated her throughout Hogwarts, calling her Mudblood at every opportunity. And what now that it had come to light that she wasn't a Muggle, but in fact the only remaining witch in a line of powerful magic, it was alright for him to be with her? Was she willing to settle for the only person who had any association with her past? The only person who knew her even a little bit. Everyone was gone.

Her parents killed my Lord Voldermort, in another of his attempts at getting to Herself and Harry. Harry, Ron everyone she had cared for taken from her by a man who know ruled the world. And Malfoy, who laid at his feet like a little lap dog. Was he not involved in the murder of both her great-uncle and parents?

"I love you, but I can't stand to be anywhere near you." Hermione moved off the bed and across the room to her bookshelves, where she looked at the many photos that lined the rows of books. The happy photos of her parents and herself, all before she had left for Hogwarts. The photos of her best friends, at Diagon Alley, Hogwarts and Hogsmead. So young, so naive and they had it all robbed from them.

"So what is it we're doing here then Hermione?" He screeched, cutting her off before she could continue with her feeble excuses. He rose from the bed, as bare as the day he was born not caring in the least that he was exposed to her. Hermione however did care, and if she could blush, she was sure that she would be blushing from her neck up. He was out of this world, his stomach, arms and legs all smooth and lean although made of stone. His skin shone pale and magnificent in the early morning sunlight. She diverted her gaze, adamant on keeping her view above waist level. Nevertheless the look on his face made her stare blankly at the wall.

His face had a look of bewilderment and fury. His eyes intensified with hurt and anger at being rejected yet again. The atmosphere among them lay thick and irate, so much so that Hermione felt that she may just suffocate. The walls, doors and shelving began to shake, Hermione looked around the room in fear and puzzlement.

"Why must you push me Granger?!" He screamed walking closer to her and taking her by the arms roughly.

"I follow you home after you try to kill me, I comfort you, then you jump into bed with me, fuck me senseless, tell me you love me and then say you're sick of the sight of me!" He pushed her against the wall. Hermione was shocked to say the least. This man in front of her was no man at all but a monster. Although not in her temperamental nature to back down and play the submissive one, she had never seen someone as incensed as Draco Malfoy was now. Draco felt her jump in his grasp, but was not paying any attention to her, he just wanted her to feel the pain she had inflicted upon him. He was blinded now by anger and hurt.

Hermione on the other hand had never been so alert in all her years, including the ones in which she spent fighting in the war, be it with him no less. What had her attention and focus were not the sight of an exasperated Draco, but the swirling vortex of her belongings. A photo frame flew across the room and hit the wall with an explosive thud. The glass shattered and rebounded, flying across the room. Draco stood unnoticing, his grip firmer on her arms. Glass embedded in his hair, which blew around his face from the impact of the storm behind him. He had the look of a wild man.

"You fuck me up! And have the nerve to stand there and flagrantly ignore all that I have to say on the matter." He was beyond incensed now. The objects that hung dangerously close to the couple, had worked their way into a frenzy now. More frames, books and other objects that were flying so rapidly that she could not determine what exactly they were, began rebounding of the four walls. Leaving holes in her walls the size of her head. A large shard of glass flew through the air, it flew past Draco but pierced her shoulder, penetrating through the flesh and lodging itself in the wall behind her.

Draco knew he was getting out of hand, but he didn't care. If only she could feel the pain that he now felt. He screamed and shouted, pinned her roughly up against the wall, shock her until she'd have no sense left. Squeezed her arms until her bones should of broken underneath his vigorous clutch. Even through all his brutal administrations, she made no noise, gazing off over his shoulder. However when she screamed out in agony he dropped her arms as though she was made of hot coals. It was silent, until he heard the crashes of her objects drop to the floor with thump. That was when he noticed the thick shard of glass embedded in her shoulder blade.

"'Mione... Oh God, I'm sorry." He pleaded as she slouched over in pain, thus causing the shard to further embed itself in her side. Her blood, or the blood of the animals she had sacrificed for it, ran down her arm and chest, where it came to soak in the bed linen. She was losing to much blood. Draco pulled his wrist up to his lips and drew out his fangs, where he made a clean and precise cut.

"Drink." He softly spoke, placing his lips at her mouth. Hermione would not drink though. She'd had enough, she wished she could of died that night back in the Forbidden Forest. She straightened herself up, leaning back against the wall, she looked at him with dignity and defiance in her eyes. Then she did something that would leave him astonished she spat in his face and turned her head away from him. Her eyes closed and all her confused and constant ramblings became silence. For the time being at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

Hermione woke to find herself in her own bed, the sheets stained with her blood loss. Yes while vampires can heal themselves to a certain extent, it often takes fresh blood to heal a fatal wound. But Hermione had never been one to follow the norm. She raised her hand to the jagged skin where the shard of glass had once pierced through her shoulder, the skin now closed and almost healed. She vaguely remembered Draco offering her the blood which she should of needed to heal, but she had turned him down. So why was it she walked, lived as one of the damned?

The power of healing was a strange and powerful gift to have. Hermione if not strange had always been powerful, and now the gift of healing lay in her palm. There had been others before her who possessed the gift, however it was a rare and extraordinary gift. One in which the ancients sort out for. It could be either a blessing or a curse. And Hermione had yet to find out which it was she acquired.

* * *

Draco sat in the library in front of his desk. Many books and tomes of which he had accumulated over the years, on the topic of Vampirism, were laid out before him. However the large pile of books, that he had already skimmed through had shed no light on the extraordinary occurrence that had happened that night all those years ago. His anger had taken over him and he had let himself succumb to the darkness that had taken apart of him, for as long as he could remember. In his fury and anger, he had injured Hermione. He'd begged her to accept his blood sacrifice, in order for her to heal, but the pure despair and abandonment in her eyes had cut through his soul like a blazing knife. She had reclined his offer choosing to die than carry on her existence. However fate had other plans ready for her, and when she had slumped forward into his arms, he'd felt her body beginning to burn. Burn with the beginnings of a fever, but she'd burned with a fire not a fever. She'd burned until he could no longer have held her. Her skin had shone alight with a white flame, then it had stopped and she was healed.

There was no mention in any of his books, about vampires having the ability to heal. And he was sure she had not possessed this ability before she was changed, so why was she able to heal herself? He continued to sit in his library contemplating the puzzling young women whom he had left behind.

* * *

AN: Sorry it's so short, next chapter will be longer, this one is only a brief way of telling you all that the next chapters will be a few years ahead in the story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything of J K Rowling. The plots however are all mine. X X X

It was many years later that Draco was once again called into the presence of The Dark Lord, having not had any dealings, be they for pleasure or business, since he walked out of his ranks over ten years ago, after being ordered to kill Hermione. As he walked through the underground chambers leading to Voldemort's lair, a name was being whispered in the shadows, one that made him shudder involuntary. Entering Tom's chambers, where he sat upon his throne, his followers cast out around the large room, bowing in respect of their Lord. Draco walked through the crowd, without bowing down to Voldemort. He crossed the room and stood before the weak man who had taken away everything good in his life, out of fear. Fear of the different, fear of Muggles. After the war the remainder of surviving Muggle-Born's and Blood-traitors were taken to concentration camps. Weakness and small mindedness is what Draco now saw.

''Ah, Draco I see you have finally decided to join us my friend?'' Voldemort rose, although the somewhat 'friendly' welcoming Draco could tell that Riddle was put out over his lack of respect.

''Friend? When have I ever been your friend Tom?'' Draco drawled, in that way that was infamously known of the Malfoy's. "Lets just cut to the chase shall we? What is it you want from me?" Draco's lack of respect caused an uproar in the crowd behind him.

"Draco, Draco… It is not so much what you could do for me but what you would be willing to do in exchange for something of importance." Draco remembered the name breathed in the shadows. His stomach dropped slightly. No, there was no way they could've. His heart double dropped when he saw a bound and gagged figure being dragged from the back of the hall. Unconscious the figures head was dropped forward onto their chest, but their was no way Draco could mistake the auburn gold knotted curls.

Hermione was thrown roughly onto the floor, between Tom and Draco. Draco instinctively wanted to run toward Hermione, but he had to keep his cool otherwise neither would be leaving without injuries or worse.

"I can see the appeal Draco. Quite the little spit fire hey? A true lioness." Tom looked down at Hermione a look in his eye that Draco had seen mirrored in his own. Lust. Tom rose and walked toward Hermione, who lay still, her face turned away from Draco. As Tom got closer toward her still form, Draco spotted a bit of movement. 'Keep still and silent.' He whispered to her through his telepathy. When Voldemort was mere inches from Hermione, she sprung with the skill of a huntress. Her talons retracted and she grabbed Voldemort round his throat.

"Lioness, was it? Didn't your whore of a mother ever tell you not to approach wild animals? They bite you know?" Hermione whispered, however everything was so still and quiet that even those at the far end of the hall could hear her clearly. Hermione swung around still clutching Voldemort from around the neck, examining exits and numbers of opponents to be faced. Preparing for a battle. 'Good girl, asses the danger.' Draco thought. Earning him a look from Hermione. He had never seen her look so feral before. Dropping Voldemort to the floor, and kicking him to one side rendering him unconscious, Hermione stood in a stance, ready for any incoming assaults. It was barely a second before Bella flew at her screeching. Then all hell broke out.

Draco and Hermione stood back to back, circling the ominous mass of Death Eaters.

"Any ideas how to get out of this one now 'Mione?" Draco hissed. Eyeing up potential threats. Although many of the Death Eaters could be disposed of relatively easy, it didn't escape either of them that they were greatly outnumbered and only one of them held a wand.

"Actually yes, just wait and watch." As the first group of Death Eaters rushed them, Draco tried to hold them off but as they got closer they burst in a cloud of flesh, bone and blood. Turning Draco saw Hermione's hand reaching out to individual Death Eaters and as she clutched her hand into a ball they combusted, it was as though she was crushing them from the power in her hand. Those who were stupid and loyal enough kept coming, however Draco noticed the numbers diminishing quickly.

Grabbing hold of Hermione's arm he steered her through the hall and through one of the exits. With a flick of his wrist the exit they'd just escaped through collapsed on its self. Running down the abandoned maze like hallways, Hermione stopped dead bolt.

"What? Keep on running, are you stupid?" Draco shouted tugging her down the corridor, Hermione dug her feet in.

"No! There are people, innocents down there." She pointed to her left and began leading Draco down a dark stairway.

"And? What do you want me to do? Have you not learnt your lesson from the last time you went releasing prisoners?" At that Hermione let go of him. Spinning round at him she shoved him in his chest.

"I'm not likely to forget am I? I've got years, centuries, Millennia if I'm lucky to remember it. Just go Malfoy, you'll never change. I'll handle it alone." With that she ran off into the darkness leaving Draco standing there, looking after her.

"This girl will be the death of me!" he sighed, following her down the stair well.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight.

Draco ran down the stairs after Hermione. It was pitch black down there, but Draco could see everything as clear as day. It wasn't until he reached the bottom however that he heard the hushed voices. Turning the corner Draco saw that Hermione was crouched down talking to a young child. Although Draco had overcome the blood lust many years ago, he still often felt uncomfortable around humans, especially being in such close quarters. As Hermione rounded up the prisoners, Draco kept a close eye on the staircase, in the event that any Death Eaters came to thwart their attempts.

"Remus!" Hermione cried, hugging the frail man tightly. Draco turned and rushed forward, swinging Hermione behind him.

"Hermione, no its to dangerous, his a werewolf." Draco exclaimed dragging her away from his old professor. Hermione laughed out loud.

"Don't be stupid Draco it's Lupin." Tearing away from Draco, Hermione crossed the room toward Lupin. But stopped short when a feral growl emitted somewhere deep from Remus' throat.

"No Hermione, listen to Draco for once. Its to close to the full moon for me to be in control." Remus held his hand out in front of him, his tone was pleading and he looked desperate. His gesture was almost as though he could hold her off with just mere will power. While werewolves where supernatural's they only possessed physical power unlike vamps. And the feud between werewolves and vamps had not improved other the centuries. The hostility between the two super races although calm, was and had been ingrained into their instinct for survival, and two old friends such as Hermione and Remus would find it extremely difficult if not near impossible to remain comrades.

"Come on 'Mione, lets go." Draco tugged at her hand but Hermione was hesitant to leave.

"Go, I'll find you when the new moon comes round." Remus said, turning so that his face was hidden from her view. Once again Hermione broke free of Draco's grip and ran toward the only person left from her past. Raising her hand to his face she cupped his cheek. Considering the last time she saw him back at Grimmauld Place, he actually looked quite well. Well he looked well enough for Lupin. He met her eye and she mouthed the words.

"Promise me?" He shook his head sadly, indicating yes and entered his cell again to allow her a head start. Gesturing to the other prisoners she lead them up the stairs. As they rounded the first corner their problems began. Hermione blew up some of the attacking Death Eaters.

"Everyone who can fight grab a wand." She ordered, taking control and with that she lead her group of warriors of into the fray.

At one point Draco lost sight of Hermione. Panic coursed through his body, he'd lost her for so long already and now he'd found her again he couldn't bear to loose her for a second time. Running through the crowd he disposed of any oncoming attacks. Quickly and efficiently, with a clean snapped neck. It was then that he saw Hermione kneeling on the floor next to the child from earlier. As she turned to look around at the people fighting, Draco noticed the dried blood that had run down her cheeks. Now her face was devoid of all emotions. The room grew eerily still and quiet. Hermione stood and out stretched her arms, closing her eyes, she let out a piercing cry. The opposition all dropped to their knees at her cry of outrage. Pressure built inside their skulls until it was to much to bare and blood leaked from every crevice. And then they collapsed, with Hermione following suit.

When Hermione came round she found herself in a bed, a warm body lay next to her. Turning onto her side she stared at the face of Draco Malfoy. He looked so peaceful when her slept, so child like. It was hard to forget that both of them were merely children when they were turned. Hermione rose gently from the bed and picked up Draco's dressing gown from the bottom of the bed. Putting it on, more out of comfort than the need for warmth, she stood before the window and looked out into the cloudy night and her thoughts returned to Remus.

Some where not that far from Hermione the werewolf himself looked up at the sky and as the clouds began to clear and the moon began to show. A howl pierced the night sky and Remus began his long and lonely transformation into a monster.


End file.
